verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Primussupremus/The explorer of endless timelines.
The explorer of endless timelines is an immortal time traveller hailing from the year 200,000bc who found an alien spacecraft containing a time machine while hunting mamoth. From there the explorer used the time machine and was subsequently ripped from the normal laws of space and time and turned into an immortal due to death being a mere concept to him. The explorer travelled all throughout time and space collecting samples from other civilizations and ammassing them in a grand museum dedicated to his favourite sport of Wind Surfing. Throughout all of Human history the explorer controlled the destiny of mankind travelling back to the time of mans discovery of fire a couple of million years ago to its far future. The explorer took on many guises so as to conceal the fact that he was actually from an ancient tribe known for their enhanced abilities of which his were subsequently enhanced by technology , some of them were/are: Zeus , Dragonman , Count Goodion , Conic man the master of sections and of course Shifty stan. Now moving on to the explorers equipment such as his time gun. The time gun is an immensely powerful weapon that is capable of wiping out anyones timeline permanently so that only the one carrying the gun can bring it back , the gun not only erases someones 4th dimensional timeline it also erases their timeline in every reality and dimension including impossible ones. The space portal is a device that allows one to travel anywhere throughout all timelines , verses dimensions etc. even allowing its wielder to enter the great beyond making it the ultimate technology when it comes to travelling. The boots of swiftness allow the explorer to exceed speeds of up to Busy Beaver (10^100) times the speed of light making him one of the fastest beings in existence. Now moving onto the explorers abilities such as his ability to control molecules and atoms: The explorer has the ability to control the atoms and molecules around him so as to form complex structures such as lifeforms that can assist him in his goal. He is even able to control his own atoms and molecules so as to reform himself if he gets blown up or severly injured. Time manipulation: The explorer has shown the ability to control time to such a degree that paradoxes have no effect on him and he can change events and have no consequence come out of it. Super genius level intelligence: The explorer is so smart that he solved all the worlds problems at one point becoming the God king of Earth.His mathematical abilities are so far ahead of everyone elses that he proved all of the unsolved problems such as the Riemann hypothesis in a matter of hours. He managed to do all of this in the 1500's due to time travel as many of these problems were unheard of at the time. His mastery of science borders on the absurd as he is able to create stable antimatter in his garage and reverse entropy using nothing but a radio transmitter and a toaster coated in uranium. Category:Blog posts